Emerald Butterfly
by Invader Bik
Summary: (BORDERLAND FANFIC) A halfie named Rayne travels to BTown with her mother to meet her little brother for the fist time in her 17 years.But he's not the only person she meets.


Disclaimer: BorderLand,Btown and all related works are copyright Terry Windling and their other respective authors. Loki,Gage,Rayne,Mom,Dad and Scrim are copyright me.If you would like to know more about The these charactes e-mail me.  
  
----------------------------  
Emerald Butterfly  
  
I walked down Ho Street with my mother. I was on my way to see my little brother for the first time in my life. When I was two, my mother took me away from BTown citing it was too dangerous for a child. Even more for a halfie child. Throughout the two years in the World before my little brother was born, my mom would go back and forth from the World to BTown to visit Dad.When I was four Mom announced that she would be having another child. Nine months later my little brother was born in a World hospital. As soon as he was ready Mom took him to BTown to live our father. Normally this would incite a cry of hypocrite from me but this was mom and she just probably wanted him to live with his father and have a father figure around so that he could learn about why his Y chromosome makes him just a bit a superior to my two Xs. I release a sigh and glance at my surroundings. Elves, humans and a surprising lack of halfies border me to both sides. I glance at my mother. Then to the people around me once more. This time someone catches my eye. He's about average human build, but bit tall. I look for the tale tell sign. Bingo-the ears are slightly pointed. Meaning only one thing, he's a halfie like me. Either that or I've finally lost it. He's hair is silver with black bangs. He lifts his head up. His emerald green eyes meet my icy blue ones. A chill goes up my spine. I can sense something different about him. Pain and lost. Malice and sorrow. My mind fogs and begins to swirl. I hear a familiar voice.  
  
"Rayne? Honey were here."  
  
It was my mother's. I step out of the fog and see the red brick building in front of me. A sign on it reads "The Dancing Ferret." Mom holds the door open for me as we walk in. My mind floats back to the boy on the street. I shake my head and follow Mom to a booth with red leather seats in the back left corner of the club. At the booth sit an elven man and a young halfie boy. His reddish brown eyes set on my mother. He glances at the elven man, who gives a nod. The boy turns his eyes back to Mom and smiles.  
  
"Mom." He says his voice barely audible.  
  
"Gage." My mother replies.  
  
He stands up and hugs her. Mom gives an approving smile, and reciprocates the gesture.  
  
"I missed you so much Mom. Why didn't you stay here with us? We could've been a happy family." Gage looks up at mom with a pleading look. A chuckle escapes from Dad's lips. As I expected, Mom shoots him a glare. Dad ignores it.  
  
"Gage you know there is no such thing as a happy family in BTown. I demand to know where you heard such a myth." His voice was dripped in sarcasm. To add to the effect he smiles. Gage pouts and returns to his seat next to Dad with his arms crossed.  
  
"You know you're no help Dad."  
  
"I know." He sticks out his tongue.  
  
I walk and take a seat on the cool red leather next to Gage. He looks at me. His eyes are questioning.  
  
"You must be Rayne. Dad's's told me about you."  
  
"So he has."I glance to father who glances up at the sky and mock whistles."Well I really don't know much about you. I didn't even know your name till I heard used earlier."  
  
"Well go get use some drinks and I tell you my life story. I'm only 13 so I can't grantees it'll long or very exciting." He lets out a small chuckle. It sounds just like Dad's.  
  
Mom hands me some World money and I stand up. As I turn toward the bar, the front door opens and in walks the boy I saw on the street. He goes and sits down at the bar. He glances my way then turns back to the bar and orders himself a drink. I walk up to the bar slowly. When I reach the bar, I find myself standing next to him facing the bar. A man with a ferret on his shoulder comes over to me and asks what I need. As best I can I mutter the order and he shuffles off. The boy looks at me and extends his hand.  
  
"The name's Loki. Pleased to meet you."  
  
I stammer to find the words I need but eventually they come out."The name's Rayne."I extend my hand and we shake. His hands are cold. A cough comes from behind me and I whirl around to seen Ferret-man standing there with the four drinks I ordered sitting the bar in front of him. I hand him the money and try to pick up all four of the pint bottles. Loki notices my struggles and holds out his hand in an offer of assistance.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I hand off two of the bottles to Loki who then grabs his own bottle and gives a nod to Ferret-man. We both walk to the booth. Where I get a quirked eyebrow, a smirk, and a look of disapproval. We both set our cargo down. I toss Mom her change and sit down. I motion for Loki to sit and he kindly accepts. Gage looks to Dad who in return smirks and holds his hands up even with his shoulders. He then turns to Mom looking for a partner in his disapproval. All she does is shake her head. The tension in this booth alone is making me sick so I decide to break the ice by introducing Loki.  
  
"Everyone this is Loki. Loki the woman to the far left is my mom. Next to her is my Dad, and the disgruntled green haired boy is my brother Gage."  
  
Loki gives a wave to no one in particular.  
  
"So Loki are you a halfie." Gage asks with a bite to his tone.  
  
"Um..No. I'm human. The ears are just a genetic thing."  
  
"Oh . . . So what's your interest in my sister?"  
  
I elbow Gage in the ribs and mutter under my breath."Gage I can take care of myself." Loki quirks a smile.  
  
"My interest in your sister is just friendship. I only met her not even ten minutes ago."  
  
"Good."  
  
The area surrounding us fills with silence. I begin to tap my fingernails on the table top. Loki turns to face me.  
  
"Do you want to see something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The whole table looks at Loki as he holds out his palm. Loki closes his eyes the mutters something in elvish. Suddenly a green and black butterfly appears in his hand. It shimmers and flits its wings. Gage looks at it in disgust.  
  
"It's an illusion. Loki deals illusion mage work. Only thieves and liars do illusions."  
  
Loki closes his hand with the butterfly inside. When he opens it back up all that's left is black, green and silver dust. He dusts his hands off and stands up. He bows and erects himself again.  
  
"I bid you all farewell. May you have safe travels and that fate may reunite us on better terms." He turns around and leaves.  
  
I turn to Gage and meet his brown eyes.  
  
"I know that you were trying to protect your sister, but your sister is four years older than you and can take care of herself most of the time. Not all but most. There will be times when I need you. But just then was not one of them."  
  
Mom stands up and pulls a camera out of her bag. Conflict resolution.  
  
"Rayne scoot closer to Gage."  
  
I do as I am told and then put my arm around his shoulder. He folds his arms and scowls. I smile and Mom snaps the picture. I stand up and go give Dad a hug. I then give one to Gage whether he likes it or not. Mom gives her goodbyes and heads for the door I follow behind her. I stop and turn around.  
  
"Good bye Gage. Dad."  
  
Gage stays silent and Dad waves goodbye.  
  
**** When Mom and I get back to our house in the World. I get ready for bed. In my pants pocket I find a folded up piece of paper. In black ink it reads,  
  
"Rayne,  
When you come back to BTown and want to find me I'll be at the House of Fate. It's old warehouse on Mock Av. If I happen to not be there ask Scrim, the human girl with orange hair, she'll know where I'm at. And no she's not my girlfriend, she's my sister.  
  
Trust in the Fates, Loki"  
  
I fall back on my bed and close my eyes.  
  
"I'll be back soon Loki. Soon . . . " 


End file.
